


Wish

by carlyspade, krispybee12



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Post Season 7, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyspade/pseuds/carlyspade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispybee12/pseuds/krispybee12
Summary: Bill's finally dead, Eric and Pam are the saviors of the vampire world and Sookie...well, she didn't quite get the happy ending we'd all hoped for, but all that's about to change...old allies, along with ancient foes are soon to step into the picture and a long awaited happily ever after is waiting just over the horizon...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wish...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510491) by [krispybee12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispybee12/pseuds/krispybee12). 




	2. Chapter Two




	3. Chapter Three




	4. Chapter Four




	5. Chapter Five




	6. Chapter Six




	7. Chapter Seven




	8. Chapter Eight




	9. Chapter Nine




End file.
